eltigrefancharasfandomcom-20200213-history
Agana
Agana Jennifer Aves-Of the Dead is the 12 year-old daughter of Django of the Dead and Zoe Aves. Appearance Agana has pale skin, dark red hair, and dark brownish-pink eyes. Her wardrobe consists of a black shirt with ripped sleeves, a red plaid skirt and black boots. She wears pink lipstick and dark purple eyeshadow. She has a skull earring and her hair is up in a ponytail all the time, with a light purple hair elastic holding it together. Personality Unlike her parents, Agana is a happy-go-lucky girl. She is very affectionate to her best friend Sammy and her crush, Lucius, who happens to be Sammy's brother. However, Agana does happen to have some of her parents personality in her genes. For example, Agana is very short tempered, impatient and easily angered. Agana seems to be very interested in horror movies and blood/gore. Agana has a fear of clowns for some reason, and is also allergic to eggplants. Relationships Sammy Sammy is Agana's best friend. The two have been best friends ever since kindergarden, where they first met. Agana is always trying to get Sammy to be a villain instead of a hero, and she is mainly the reason why Sammy gets in trouble with her parents. Lucius Back in kindergarden, Lucius and Agana became friends because Lucius admired how Agana tripped his sister, Luka. In 2nd grade, Agana developed a crush on Lucius and became obsessed with him. Lucius was frightened by Agana's crush on him and started to avoid her at all costs. In the present, Lucius still avoids Agana and attempts to kick her out of the house. Luka Agana and Luka have been enemies since kindergarden. Their rivalry started by Agana tripping Luka because she was getting all the attention from the teachers and other students. In the present, Agana and Luka fiercely battle each other throughout Miracle City. Their fights are over Sammy most of the time (due to Luka wanting Sammy to be a hero and Agana wanting Sammy to be a villain). Zoe Zoe is Agana's mother. She has a strong love for her daughter and usually lets her be free to do whatever she wants. Agana prefers her mother over her father. Zoe wanted Agana to become a member of the Flock of Fury, but Django convinced her to let her have a mystic keytar instead of have a bird alter ego. Django Django is Agana's father. While he loves his daughter, he is protective over her and is very strict on what she's allowed to do, which causes Zoe to get angry with him. However, Django also wants Agana to be a super villain, so he gave Agana a mystic keytar for both her protection and for her to cause havoc among Miracle City. Kevin Along with Luka, Kevin is one of Agana's enemies. Agana always tries to humiliate Kevin at all costs. However, when Kevin developed a crush on her, she was freaked out and still attempts to humiliate him. She has no cares for Kevin, nor wants to date him. Frida Frida hates Agana since she is the daughter of her sworn enemy, Zoe Aves. Frida is always trying to catch Agana doing something wrong in her house and gets her kicked out, but Manny stops her. Frida also tries to get Sammy to stop hanging out with Agana. Manny Manny doesn't so much mind Agana's company. He actually likes how Sammy managed to make a friend, being the shy, unsocial girl she is. Manny attempts to get Frida to like Agana dispite Agana being Zoe's daughter, but Frida isn't convinced. Powers Agana does not have an alter ego. However, her father gave her a mystic keytar for her protection, and for Agana to become a super villain just like her parents. Agana uses her mystic keytar for evil purposes, like stealing money from the banks and stealing jewelry. She also uses her mystic keytar to battle Luka. Her mystic keytar allows her to raise the dead and she can shoot lazers from her mystic keytar. Canon Future It has been said by the creator that when she enters high school, Agana will begin to slowly get over Lucius and start to slowly fall for Kevin. This would cause her to eventually become jealous of Kevin's fake girlfriends and finally agree to date Kevin. After highschool, Agana will go to college and pursue her career as a professional keytarist. After college, Agana gets married to Kevin and they have a son. The creator said that Agana and Kevin end up together to fix the relationship between Carlito and Zoe, and because she doesn't want to fix the relationship between the Aves and Rivera families, which is the reason why she gets over Lucius, other than his constant rejections. Character Design/Inspiration It has been said by the creator that she first created Agana because she found all the other designs for Django and Zoe's daughters/sons on http://www.deviantart.com to be unoriginal and look too much like Zoe and nothing like their father. So she decided to create her own Django/Zoe daughter, which also turned out to have too many Zoe traits (as seen in her beta design). Beta Agana was originally a vampire due to the creator's previous obsession with the Twilight Saga, but Agana is now a human like her mother. The creator was inspired to make Agana look much more like her father by one of her friends. Beta Agana had an outfit that was a mix of Django of the Dead's clothes and Zoe Aves' clothes. Category:Love child Category:Characters